


From Switzerland To London

by flickawhip



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!, Manhunt (TV Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina meets Maria at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Switzerland To London

Nina had been the one to pay for Maria's packages to be sent to London. She had had word from 'Blue Tit' regarding a girl lost amid packages in Switzerland and, trusting that she could save her, she had called for the girl. She had been waiting a little while and when the girl finally did arrive she had offered her a drink, smiling softly at the girl as she waited for the girl to re-cooperate enough to explain what had happened. Her voice was incredibly gentle. 

"You must be little Maria... Hans' friend?"   
Maria smiled and nodded.   
"He talks about you a lot you know..."  
Maria blushed and giggled. Nina smiled softly. 

"He was right. You really are quite adorable."  
Maria blushed deeper.

"You are so kind…"

Maria said her ever present speech impediment as clear as ever on her s words. Nina smiled softly. 

"I only tell the truth, little one."  
Maria smiled and curtsied to her, inadvertently letting her see down her top. Nina took her chance to look, although she was careful not to be too obvious. Maria smiled up at her.   
"You are quite beautiful, little one."  
"Thank you...you are quite sexy yourself."  
Nina smiled warmly. 

"So... you are interested?"  
Maria gave her an innocent look.

"In what miss? I'm just an innocent waitress."  
"Perhaps... but you know how to enjoy life, don't you?"  
"Possibly."  
"I should think we can find you a home here..."  
Maria smiled and indicated the desk behind them.

"Well first hadn't you better sign for delivery of me? Best keep this all legal."  
Nina smirked and signed the page quickly. 

"Happy now, little one?"

She spoke without looking up, tidying the papers. Maria, the moment Nina had turned her back, had smirked and slowly and quietly sneaked up behind her. She had then got down on her knees. The first thing Nina knew about what was happening was when she felt Maria's delicate fingers entwine in her knickers and pull them down and her dress being pushed up. Before she could react however...Maria's tongue was pressed into her clit. Nina mewed softly, barely hiding her surprise. Maria licked a little harder, causing Nina to moan softly at the pressure… soon enough Maria pushed inwards with her tongue. Nina purred weakly, arching into her.  
"Mmmmm what they say is true."  
Maria murred between licks at Nina’s clit.   
"Oh?"  
"You Swiss girls really do have delicious pussies."  
"Thanks Maria."  
Maria licked harder shaking her head from side to side as she did so, determined to bring Nina pleasure. Nina soon moaned and came apart. Maria giggled, licked her clean and pulled her knickers back up and stood up with the same innocent smile on her face and childish look in her eyes.   
“Home?”

Her smile was sweetly innocent and yet… Nina couldn’t help but hope the girl would indeed stay with her. If only for the pleasure they could bring one another. Hans had mentioned Maria had a naughty streak and now, happily, she understood exactly what Hans had meant.


End file.
